1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving apparatus of a plasma display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As a flat display apparatus, a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a PDP) of an AC (alternating current discharge) type is known.
Although the AC type plasma display panel performs a display by supplying various pulses to row electrodes and column electrodes which are arranged so as to perpendicularly cross each other, there is a problem that a high-withstand voltage transistor which can withstand a potential difference of a power source has to be used in a pulse generating circuit.